Edward All Ways Gets the Girl Twilight Story
by ana1210
Summary: Will Edward get Bella in this fanfic or will her boyfriend keep her.
1. New Student

A/N: Okay, this story is about Bella dating a guy named Youssef but something happens and she meets the mysterious and luxurious Edward Cullen

Chapter 1

New Student

"Amanda let's go!" I yelled up the stairs. My sister was such a freak when she got stuff ready to go somewhere. My name is Bella and I'm ready to go to school but my sister is "organising "her bag.

"I'm coming take a chill pill!" she screamed back down the stairs

I live with my father at the moment but I'm hardly at home as I'm always with my loving boyfriend Youssef. We've been dating for 6 months. He's so great.

"Okay, I'm ready." Amanda said while running down the stairs. She reached the bottom and banged into me. I almost fell to the ground but caught the railing of the stairs, which was lucky for someone like me. We walked out the door and went to my car. It was old but did the job. Amanda and I go to Forks High School and so does Youssef. When we got there I parked in my usual spot and Amanda went to go hang out with her friends.

"Hey, Bella." Youssef said while opening my door.

"Hey." I got out of the car and he pressed me up against the door. He started kissing me.

"Hey!" I hated public displays of emotion. He didn't always do it. But whenever he did he always had me shocked. He pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go to class?" We walked together hand in hand. On the way I noticed someone I have never seen before in this school. It must be a new kid but boy was he hot for a kid. He looked like a supermodel or something.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeh sure Youssef." I had science and Youssef had geography.

When I got to class, I sat in my usual seat. I sat on my own so when the new kid walked in I was the only one with the free seat. He sat down and got his stuff out. I decided to be nice. I mean I guess it's hard to be the new kid.

"Hi. My name is Bella. What's yours?"

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Edward." I turned away from him and took out my science book. I loved science at the moment we are doing biology. Edward seemed as attentive towards science as I was.

"Do you like science?" I asked

"Oh, yes. I love it." He replied

"Huh, do you?" I was surprised to hear that.

"Do you?" He asked

"Oh yes you have no idea."

"Looks like we have something in common."

"Yes, we do. The love of science." We shared a private laugh and went back to our work. The rest of the day was a breeze. I went over to my car and Amanda had sport last so she would be late. I had a free period now so I was surprised to see Edward standing by my car.

"Hey. Edward." I said while opening my door.

"Hi Bella."

"Is there something that you want?"

"Oh yes. I was wondering if you would help me with my science project. It's meant to be partners and I was wondering if you would be my partner."

"Wow, you're the first to ask. I'd love to. Do you want to come over to my place after school?"

"Yeh sure. We can hang out now if you like."

"Yeah. Great." I got into the car and put my stuff in. We went to the library to get some information and started chatting. After school Edward came with me to my car to get my sister.

"She's not here yet. But, she'll be here soon." Edward and I went to stand against my car. Youssef came over.

"Hey, Bella. Who's the guy?"

"Youssef. Hey." He pressed me against the car again and kissed me. "What have I told you about doing that?"

"Sorry, I know." Youssef left to his car.

"Hey sis. What yah doin?"

"Oh. Amanda, Edward, Edward. Amanda." I said gesturing to each of them as I said their names.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I've already meet your sister Alice."

"Oh have you. She's great." He replied.

"Bella, Can I go over to Chelsea's today?"

"Yeh, I'll take you on the way home."

"Is Edward coming?"

"Yes. He's doing an assignment with me." Me and Amanda got in the car and Edward got into his and I dropped Amanda off at Chelsea's and then went back home with Edward following. We both went inside and we hung our jackets up. He looked great without a jacket on.

"Do you want a drink or something to eat?"

"Yes, please. A glass of water, please." I filled a cup with water and gave it to him. We went to the lounge room and started setting up our stuff for the assignment. We had to build an animal of the future or an atom.

"Which one do you want to do?" I asked

"I think the animal one will be funny to do. I mean if I gets hard we can always change our minds or we could do both and see which is better."

"I say do both."

"Both it is" He replied in the nicest of tones. We started with the atom as it's the easiest. We were having so much fun that I completely lost track of time. By the time I looked it was 6'o' clock and dad comes home in an hour. I decided to get up and make dinner.

"Do you want a hand with dinner?" He asked

"Yes, please. You're to first to ask...ever, now that I think about it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hmm, cut the vegetables, while I cut the onion and garlic for frying." He cut the vegetables like a pro, while I was frying the onion and garlic. I was making a chicken casserole. Edward added the vegetables in and when they were tender we added the chicken in.

"I have never had so much fun while cooking." I said.

"Well, I take that as a compliment." We set the table up and Dad walked in.

"Hey, Dad. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Oh. Who's this?" He said gesturing towards Edward

"Dad, this is Edward we're doing a science project together."

"Well, Edward. How are you?"

"Good Thanks Mr Swan."

"Please, call me Charlie. And stay for dinner if you like." Dad walked out and went to the lounge room. "Clean up this mess please Bells."

"Oh right. Come on Edward. We can put it in my room." Edward and I went to the lounge room to get our project. "We can work on it tomorrow if you like?"

"Love to." He replied.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course. Why not. You haven't done anything...yet." I amended. We started laughing while going up the stairs. "You can put the stuff on my desk." I sat down on my bed and he joined me.

"So you have a boyfriend. Doesn't this count as cheating." I thought about that for a moment.

"Well, I don't think it does but if it did, who cares. I haven't done anything...yet."

"Ha, you're very funny." He said sarcastically.

"Anyway let's go get the casserole."

"Right casserole." We went down stairs and put the casserole on the table. Edward sat opposite me and Dad ate dinner while watching the football match.

"Wow, Bella you're an amazing cook."

"That's a first timer." I finished eating and covered the casserole. "Would you like to take some home while it's still hot?"

"Yes, please." I put some in a container and put the rest in the fridge for Amanda. "Thank you."

"I'm just going to call Amanda and see if she needs me to come and get her." I called Amanda and she said no. She said she's going to sleep over and Chelsea's Mum will bring her over tomorrow. I walked Edward to his car.

"So are you coming over tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah, since it's the weekends I'll meet you at your place."

"Okay. See you tomorrow and enjoy the casserole."

"Bye." He said and I waved him goodbye. I went back inside and went to sleep.

**Okay, that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think and if I should continue the story. Please Read and Review.**


	2. The Project

Chapter 2

The Project

I woke up to the depressing mornings of Forks but, there was a difference today, I felt happy and alive. Maybe it's because me and Edward are going to hang out today. I got up out of bed and took a shower, got changed and then went down stairs to have breakfast. I got a bowl out a poured some cereal and milk. I was about to start eating when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey you're early. Come on in. Do you want something to eat?"

"No, Bella, I'm fine." He walked in and I shut the door and went to finish breakfast.

"So do we need to go to the library or something?"

"Yeh I think we do." I replied "I just need to see when my sister is coming back in and maybe take her some clothes." I picked up the phone and called Amanda. "Hey Amanda. Just wanted to know when you're coming back and if you need clothes to change into."

"Bells, Hey. I'm coming back before dinner and I don't need clothes but thanks. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, see you later." I hung up the phone and went to put my bowl and spoon in the sink to wash. I washed the bowl and spoon and put them in the dish drainer.

"Right, I'm going to get my stuff. I'll be back down in a minute." I went up stairs and got my bag and library card and some other stuff. I went back down stairs but missed a step and crashed into something hard. When I opened my eyes I was in Edward's arms. "Oh, sorry. I...didn't mean to. It...happens around me."

"That's okay, are we going in my car or yours."

"Ahhhh. Yours. If you want." I was low on petrol but, I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Mine, it is." We got into Edward's Volvo. It was so clean. Was it new? Or did he look after his car way too much. Went to the library and got some books on atoms and evolution. We went back to my place after that with the books.

"We're going to have to go to the store to get some supplies to make our models."

"Sure." Edward replied

"We can walk it's just down the road."

"Okay." He said. We left the books at home and went down to the store. We kept on bumping on to each other on the way and laughing loudly. I was having so much fun. Who was this guy? We bought some straws and pipe cleaners and other stuff to make our models.

"Is that everything?" I asked

"Yeah. I think it is. If it's not we can always come back and get what we need."

"Sure." I grabbed one bag and Edward grabbed the other and we walked back to my house. We started building a gold atom. We were laughing so much my ribs were starting to hurt. Edward was always putting something where it didn't belong or just being plain old silly. No matter what he did he always seemed to make me laugh.

"Do you want some lunch?" I offered

"Yes, please. I'll give you a hand." We made salad sandwiches and had apple juice to drink with them. We almost finished the atom.

"It's getting late. My dad will be home soon and so will Amanda. We have to clean this mess up and I have to make dinner."

"Okay, I'll help." We put all the stuff in my room again and went down stairs to make dinner.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked

"Ah, well you can help me cut the vegetables and then you can fry the meat while the vegetables boil." I got the vegetables out of the fridge and Edward helped me cut them up and put them in a pot of boiling water. He fried the meat while I set the table and strained the vegetables.

"Bells that you." Dad said while walking in the door.

"Yeh, Edward and I are making dinner."

"Oh, is Edward here again?" He said surprised.  
"Yeh, that's not a problem dad, is it."

"No, No, It's not. I'm just glad you got your space if you know what I mean."

"Oh, yeah. Well me and Edward are just doing an assignment together and hanging out, so yeah."

"Well, I'm going to watch TV. Where's Amanda?"

"She's over at Chelsea's and her mother supposed to bring her over around now." As I said those words there was a knock at the door. It was Chelsea and her mum Karrina with Amanda.

"Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear." Dad said. Dad got the door and Amanda and Chelsea and Karrina came in.

"Hello, Charlie." Karrina said.

"Hello Karrina. Thanks for bringing her over. Maybe Chelsea can stay over next week."

"Yeh maybe. What smells so good?"

"Oh Bella and Edward are making dinner."

"Oh are they."

"Well, I better be off. I have to cook dinner as well. Chelsea. Let's go." Karrina yelled up the stairs.

"Edward I'm just going to check up on Amanda."

"Okay." I went upstairs to check up on Amanda. She had her own room. So I knocked on her door.

"Amanda can I come in." I asked. She didn't reply so I opened the door and she was on the bed crying. "Amanda. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She said while whipping tears away.

"Why are you crying? Tell me. Who did this? What happened at Chelsea's?"

"I got my periods and I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Is that it. You should have just told me. Come with me to my room." I took her to my room and opened my bottom draw. "Now, this is a pad it's so the blood doesn't go everywhere. Have a shower and then put this on your undies as you get dressed. You get your periods for about a week but everyone's different. I'll get you some pads tomorrow morning while I'm shopping but you can have this pack for now. Are you ok yet or not.

"Yeh, I think I am. I'm going to have a shower then I'll come down for dinner."

"Okay, I'll be down stairs if you need anything. " I went down stairs to give her some privacy. Karrina and Chelsea had left and Dad was watching TV with a plate of food in his lap.

"Is Amanda ok?"

"Yeh, just girl stuff. Thanks for asking and thanks for putting the food on the table." We ate in silence and Amanda came down stairs.

"Hey, do you want steak and vegetables or do you want me to heat up some of yesterday's casserole...if dad didn't take it all to work."

"Is it chicken casserole?"

"Yeh, take a seat and I'll heat it up." I got up and took out the casserole and heated it up in the microwave.

"Why is Edward here?"

"He's doing an assignment with me."

"But, you hate partner work."

"Not always Amanda. Here's your food. If you're in pain take an aspirin before you got to bed."

"Okay, I'm going to eat this on my room."

"K, Can you bring the plate and cup down when you're done please." I put my plate in the sink and Edward got up and put his in the sink. I went to get Dad's plate and Amanda's. Edward already had the sink filled with soapy hot water by the time I came down. I put the plates in the sink.

"I wash. You Rinse." He said. I turned the tap on and started rinsing the plates. He finished washing and I finished drying. He grabbed a tea towel and started drying while I put the things away. We we're done and her had to go, so I walked him to his car.

"So, I'll see you next week then." I said

"Yeh, sure. Bye."

'Bye." I said while waving him goodbye.


	3. The Next Week

Chapter3

The Next Week

I was excited to wake up so I woke up early because I knew I was spending the day with Edward again today. I decided that maybe we should work in my room because I wouldn't be bothered to take everything down and up.

Amanda was out with Chelsea at the movies seeing some movie and Dad was out fishing, so I knew he would be home extra late. I was already changed, showered and had breakfast. There was a knock at the door. I went down stairs to get it.

"Hey Edward! How are you?"

"Ecstatic are we. I'm good and you?"

"Fine. I was thinking that maybe we could finish the project in my room because I just cleaned down here and because I'm not bothered bringing the stuff down."

"Yeh, sure. Let's go." We walked up the stairs in silence. We got to my room and sat down on my floor to complete the project.

"We just need to paint the gold atom and the evolved future animal thingy."

"Okay. Let's get started." Once we painted both I put them both near my window to dry. I started packing up the mess on the floor. All I had to put away was the pain and was the brushes. Edward was reluctant to give me his brush. I was about to bend over and Put the lid on the paint when I felt something on my face. Edward put paint on my face.

"That is not fair." So I grabbed the brush on the floor and put some on his face. I went back to get him again when he grabbed me around the waist and our faces were inches away from each other. We were staring each other in the eyes and I had the urge to kiss him. He leaned in and I leaned in. His lips met mine and there was urgency and once we melted into the kiss it felt perfect. He had his hands around my waist and I had mine in his hair. We were slowly walking towards the bed. He slowly pushed me onto the bed. I rolled onto him and pulled my shirt off. He pulled his off and rolled onto me.

"Wait, now is this considered cheating." He said

"Yes, why?"

"Just asking. You know I've liked you ever since i met you."

"Well, when I met you I though wow he looks great and when you too you're jacket off I thought 'he looks great without a jacket on.' Now I think he looks great without a shirt on."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied and we rolled in ecstasy and kissing the rest of the day.

**The End**

**Read and Review. Please. : )**


End file.
